Superstar
by amy-felton
Summary: Violet Stephens mother and father is transferring her to Hogwarts without her own approval. She goes to Hogwarts with a heavy heart but that changed after she met a certain gray-eyed Slytherin. R&R…
1. Violet Stephens

**Author: **Amy Felton

**Summary: **Violet Stephens mother and father is transferring her to Hogwarts without her own approval. She goes to Hogwarts with a heavy heart but that changed after she met a certain gray-eyed Slytherin. R&R…

**Rated: ** R (just to be safe)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Harry Potter except for Violet, her friends and the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. Don't sue me ok?

** Superstar **

"Oh my god! Mom, you can't be serious?! I won't go! You can't make me!" Violet ran up to her room and slammed the door. Hard.

"Well, that went well." Mr. Stephens voice dripped with sarcasm. "Maybe we shouldn't force her like that."

"We're going to move in two weeks," came the reply of Mrs. Stephens. "She has to understand what we're going through."

"Just give her time, Ashley. She'll come around," sighed Mr. Stephens, massaging her tensed shoulders. "It's not as if she has any another choice."

"What if she runs away?" panicked Mrs. Stephens, looking at her husband frantically. "What if she goes on strike or something? I'm scared, Michael."

Mr. Stephens just gave another long sigh before standing up.

"We should head to bed. It's late and I have work tomorrow. We'll think of something by tomorrow, I promise."

"There isn't much time left. We have to think of something fast."

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

Mrs. Stephens seems to be lost in her thought for a while. "I know just what to do," she said with a twinkle in her warm hazel eyes.

Violet's PoV 

'Why do my parents have to make that decision without consulting me first?' I cried into my faithful pillow. 'I'm their daughter, for Merlin's sake!' I punched my mattress angrily while tears clouded my vision.

'It's not fair. Everything's not fair including the damn decision. I should have a say in it BEFORE they gave the final word. God, parents are so unpredictable!'

I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up to find my mother gentle waking me up.

"Violet dear, we need to talk. I'm sorry, I tried knocking the door but you didn't answer me so I let myself in." My mom sat her self on the edge of my bed.

"Umm, it's okay mom. What did you want to talk to me about?" I leaned on the headboard of the bed, watching my mother intently. 'Let's see what she has to say.'

"I know it's hard for you to leave your friends and all…" My mom shifted uneasily on my bed, her eyes never leaving mine.

'What is she on about? Is she trying to persuade me or something? Should I tell her it's not working? I don't eat sweet words from anyone, including my parents. I never have and never will.'

"Mom…" I began. "If you're trying what I think you're trying, I think it's not going to work."

"Just let me have a say, please," my mom replied with a nervous yet warm smile. I love that caring smile but now is not the time to get all-soft. I want justice right now!

"What about ME mom?" I shouted angrily. "Why didn't I have a say in this? You could have at least told me about it FIRST before making the final decision. I _might_ just agree! I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl now! Hell, I'm a sixteen-year-old TEENAGER!"

"I know, honey," sighed mom. " But the odds of you in favor with us are not too big. We had to make the decision first. You're a big girl, surely you'd understand."

"I am a big girl and all I understand is that you forced me to move without consulting me first! That's what I understand!"

'Oh my god! I shouted at my mom. This can't be good.' I can feel my face go flustered and scarlet. 'I'm so ashamed of myself. I shouldn't have shouted at mom no matter how mad I am. God, I hate myself!'

The room was in an uncomfortable silence. Mom looked like she was at the verge of tears. I could hear a few sniffs from her. I felt so bad.

"Mom, I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's just.." I'm going all soft now.

"It's okay, dear. I understand what you're going through." Mom dried a few tears in her eyes.

"My mom and dad used to do this to me too but I finally gave in and moved with them. I wouldn't have met your father and gotten such a wonderful daughter if I resisted." She got up from her side of the bed and came to sit next to me. She pulled my hands gently into her own.

"I just wanted you to know that sometimes moving isn't that bad. You get to see new people and get new friends but never forget your old ones here in New York. Once you see your new school, I know you'll like it. You have my word on that, I promise." She gave me a hug and kissed me on my forehead.

I sigh a deep sigh. I can't believe that mom actually knocked some sense into me. I know she was telling the truth but the thought of leaving New York and all my friends is just killing me.

"Well, what do you say, dear? Are you coming with us?" Mom's eyes were filled of hope. I just can't hurt her by saying no. Gods, I am going soft!

"Fine, I'll go with you." Mom gave me a bone crushing hug and a huge smile. That made me feel good. "But before we move, can I have a farewell party with my friends?" It's my time to look at her with hopeful eyes.

"Anything you say sweetheart as long as you pack you stuff first and clean your room. Is that okay with you dear?"

"Fine by me. Thanks mom, you're the best!"

"I'm sure I am. Go to sleep now, it's already past midnight and you have school tomorrow." After tucking me in, she kissed my forehead and said goodnight. Tomorrow is going to be interesting, very interesting.

With the last thought, I fell into a deep sleep with dreams about my new school.

End PoV 

After breakfast the next day, Violet made her way slowly to school. Even though she was a witch, she still went to a muggle school and has loads of muggle friends. Her best friends were Brittany, Mary, April, Kathy and Samantha, Sam for short. All of them were cheerleaders and were always the top in their class. All of Violets friends are beautiful and intelligent.

Violet however is the best among them all. She was the most beautiful one in the group. She has straight black hair, light brown eyes, and a clear and flawless complexion. Her body curves in all the right places and she is even the popular girl of her school not to mention a great cheerleader captain. She gets attention from every boy in her school but no one actually gets _her _attention. She is much more interested in studying, cheerleader practice, sports and hanging out with her best friends at the mall or somewhere else.

"Hey Violet! Wait up!" April called to her from across the street.

"Hey April. Come on, well be late if we don't hurry." April crossed the street and joined Violet. Sensing some one missing, she questioned April. "Umm, where's Kathy? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

"Yeah, but she called me this morning and told me that Jason was going to pick her up. She told me to go to school first."

"I see. Well, actually, I need to tell you guys something. Can we all meet under the tree in the park after school? It's kinda important."

"Sure, I'll tell them if I see them. If not, we can just meet at lunch and you can tell them yourself."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Okay. Bye Violet."

"Bye April." After waving goodbye to her friend, Violet hurried off to her locker and got her books for her next class, History.

School seems to be taking forever today. Violet told all her friends to meet her under the tree in the park at 4 p.m. She needed to tell them that she's moving soon even though she's not really that trilled about the idea. She's the first to arrive because she wanted to think about what to say to her friends.

At 4 p.m. sharp, all five of her friends came. They greeted each other with their secret handshake and sat down around Violet, eager to listen to what she had to say.

Clearing her throat, Violet began.

"Hey, girls. I have something really important to tell you. I hope you don't feel bad or anything. What I wanted to say is…" she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm moving to England next week."


	2. The Journey

**Author: **Amy Felton

**Summary: **Violet Stephens mother and father is transferring her to Hogwarts without her own approval. She goes to Hogwarts with a heavy heart but that changed after she met a certain gray-eyed Slytherin. R&R…

**Rated: **R (just to be safe)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Harry Potter except for Violet, her friends and the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. Don't sue me ok?

**Superstar **

**Previously: **_"Hey, girls. I have something really important to tell you. I hope you don't feel bad or anything. What I wanted to say is…" she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm moving to England next week."_

Silence.

"Guys, say something. I'm _moving_ here! Last time I checked, England is still _far_ away from here." Between you and me, that was sarcastic. I'm getting a tad bit annoyed by my friends' lack of response. God, say something already!

Sam took a deep breath. 'Finally, progress!'

"What?! Next week? You're joking, right?"

"I wish I was," I sigh. "But I'm not." That and getting a piercing on my bellybutton. At least mom didn't know yet. She'd flip but I can think of a way or two to break it to her that her daughter is not oh so innocent anymore. Violet, **focus!**

"Why do you have to move?" Brittany asked me.

"My dad got transferred to England. It's a job thing and I have to follow him, so does my mom," came my reply. Actually, my dad got promoted to work in The Ministry of Magic as the Head of Muggle Artifacts Department. I really am happy for my dad. Not every day your old man becomes richer. It's a good thing that my dad promised to buy anything I want, from clothes to pets when we get to Diagon Alley, the place where wizards and witches shop for everyday things.

"It's gonna be dreary without you, Violet." I know, duh! "We're gonna miss you like hell and back. I bet Brandon will miss you too." Is that a joke?

"Well, tell him to go shag a dog for all I care." Life away from here won't go so bad than. I hate that Brandon guy, always trying to ask me out. Like hell I want to! Just because he's the football captain he can hit on me. Duh! Don't think so!

"Hey guys, I've got an idea. What if I held a going away party at my house tomorrow night, just the six of us? What do ya think?" They're going to say yes. I just know these stuff.

"YES!!" See what I mean? "That's wicked awesome!" So they say. Tell me something else I _don't_ know.

"We'll make it our last sleep over together. The rest of the week, I have to clean my room and start packing." I'll do it by magic anyways.

"Okay, Violet. You're on for the party." This is my last time with them. Might as well take advantage of it. God's I'm going to miss all of my friends here.

"Thanks guys. I feel really bad about moving, my parents are the ones who forced me. Thanks for all the support. I love you guys so much and I'm going to miss you a lot." I feel like I'm gonna cry!

"It's okay Violet. We love you and we're going to miss you, too." My friends came and gave a giant hug. My tears just gave away. Who wouldn't if they have such good friends? This is going to be hard, very hard. I hope mom wasn't lying about my new school in England.

It's been a week since I told my friends about my moving to England. The party was a blast though. We had the best time ever except for the time my mom shouted for me to sleep, which happened to be at two in the morning. I got loads of presents from my best friends and from my other friends at school. Brandon gave me a frame with the picture of himself and a movie video that he made about my friends at school and all the teachers there. I actually thought that was nice and I admit that I was kind of hard on him. I gave him a farewell kiss on his cheeks and he blushed like mad.

My favorite subject is Chemistry and my Chemistry teacher, Mr. Lexis who I liked a lot because he's SO cute, said that he was going to miss me the most. I mean, who wouldn't miss me? I'm the top in every subject and I'm _very_ beautiful and not to mention a great cheerleader captain. Yeah, I'm a little big headed but people don't mind.

The day of moving has finally come. I packed all the presents I got from my friends, some are even from people I don't know, at school earlier and shrink them so they fit in my pockets. I've got my entire luggage that has been shrunk in my school bag pack. I have loads of stuff and my mom knows it, we are kind of rich anyway so being the only daughter had its advantages. I get everything I want so I guess I am a spoil brat.

Dad called a cab and we headed for the airport. People might think we are going on vacation or something because all we have are small bags. When we reached the Departure Hall and I placed my bag into the scanner, the officer gave me a weird look but let me pass anyway. I'm guessing he was wondering why I only bring small looking _boxes_ to England. I gave him a warm smile and left to find a seat while waiting to board the plane to England.

"Mom, why do we have to fly to England when we can just take a portkey there?" I ask my mom in a whisper.

"We have to let everyone know that we left the country and have moved to England. If they asked about proof or anything, we have them. Besides, we have to have a registered portkey and your father didn't have time to get them," replied my mom in a hushed voice.

I kept quiet the whole journey to England mainly because I missed my friends and New York or probably because I was too tired. It's really hard to move away from a place you grew up in. I was also thinking about how my new school is going to be. I'm supposed to continue schooling in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The principal is none other than the great Albus Dumbledore, my father's friend. I heard from my father that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived goes to Hogwarts also. I wonder if I'm going to be in the same House as he is. _(A/N: Violet read Hogwarts: A History. That's how she knows about Hogwarts and stuff about them.)_

When we reached the airport in England, workers from the Ministry of Magic greeted us. They took us to our house in London where we were supposed to live. The supposedly house happens to be a double-story _mansion _with 8 rooms and two master bedrooms with 7 bathrooms, complete with bathtubs and an indoor swimming pool near the back on the mansion. A crystal chandelier hung in the waiting room and the dinning room. The kitchen was very spacious and the dinning room looks like it could fit 30 people at one time. The mansion is fully furnished and ready to be lived in. 10 house elves work in the mansion and we also have a driver, thank god it was a human even though he was a Squib. The place was huge but looked small from outside. I guess that's what you get when your father works for the ministry.

I ran up the stairs and got into my room. Before opening the mahogany wooden door, I pray silently for the room to be either soft blue or purple, my favorite colors, and open to find the room in both colors. I walked into my room and took in the surroundings. The bed was a king size bed with soft blue covers that was made of silk. A study table stood facing the window to the lawn outside. The fireplace was across the room near the door to my bathroom. I walked over to my closet and opened it. I gasped in surprise at how spacious it was. A few dresses were in there but I didn't know who it belongs to. A full-length three-sided mirror stood beside the closet.

Walking towards my bathroom, I noticed that my walls were painted a soft color of both soft blue and purple. Some people might think that the color would not be beautiful together but if they see this, it would prove them wrong. My bathroom floor is covered in black and white tiles. The bathtub was placed at one end of the bathroom and the shower at the other end. A very big mirror was in front of the sink and a place to put bathrobes and towel are placed near the sink. This is truly bigger that my old bathroom in New York. My room was definitely bigger than my old room. I got out of the bathroom and went to lie down on my king size bed.

'Wow! All of this is mine. This bed it so cozy, I can sleep in it forever but I can't, at least not now. Well, better unpack my stuff and change into fresh clothes.'

Dumping everything on the floor, I took my wand and returned everything back into their normal sizes. I arrange a few stuff here and there according to my taste and put all my clothes in my closet. After I finished, my mom called for me to come down and eat dinner. She told me that where were going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to shop for my school stuff. After kissing and wishing them goodnight, I went back up to my room. I am really tired so I quickly changed into a blue tank top and matching shorts, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

After buying all the things I needed to start 6th year at Hogwarts, my mom and I headed to Magical Menagerie to buy a pet for me. My dad couldn't come with us because he has to visit Dumbledore about my requirement at Hogwarts.

"Mom, it says in this letter that I can choose either a cat, an owl or a toad. I think I want an owl so that I can send you owls while I'm there." I said to my mom.

"Yes dear, that would be wonderful. I think your father and I should get an owl ourselves so that if we have something important to tell you, we can owl you straight away."

After choosing an owl, mine a gray color and my moms a brown barn owl, my mom and I went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy my school robes and dresses. My dad told me last night that I would be starting school tomorrow so I have to buy everything today.

The next day, I'm ready to leave for Hogwarts School. I brought my trunk and Arêtes, my male owl, down to the front door. For some reason, I feel slightly nervous and my mom commented that I look a little pale.

"Honey, come and eat something. You're going to need your strength before we head to King's Cross to platform 9 ¾."

"But I not hungry mom. I think I lost my appetite."

"At least come and eat toast, or maybe a slice of waffle."

"Alright, I'm coming." Hold your unicorn's mom. I dragged myself to the dinning room and sat at my chair.

It's about another half an hour before we leave and mom told me to check if everything I need is in my trunk. After double-checking, we headed for King's Cross. My mom and dad showed me how to cross the barrier between platform 9 and 10. The train was already waiting for me when we got on platform 9 ¾.

My dad turned to me and said, "Violet, this your ticket. Take care of it and don't loose it, okay?"

"Yes, dad. I'm not a kid anymore, remember?" Don't they know that already?

"Of course you're not and we are very proud that we have such a beautiful and wonderful daughter like you." Thanks mom! "Go have fun, sweetie."

"Don't forget to send us an owl as soon as you get there."

"I will dad. Bye mom, bye dad." I hugged and kissed my mom and dad goodbye and went to find a compartment in the train. After 5 minutes, the trains started to move. I got comfy and read my Potions textbook. Since Potions is similar to Chemistry, it is my new favorite subject. While I was reading, a lady pushing a cart filled with food and all kind of sweets opened my compartment door and asked me if I wanted anything. I decided to try a few stuff like Chocolate Frogs, Honeyduke's chocolate bar, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties and other stuff, god knows what.

The sun was setting outside so I finished reading chapter 7 while eating all the stuff I bought. I decided to change into my school robes, just in case we reach Hogwarts early. Putting on a bit of powder, I watched as the train arrives at Hogsmaede Station. 'This is it, you're here.' I say to myself. 'Just relax. Take a deep breath. There's nothing to be afraid of, you're a pureblood anyway.'

I walked out of the train to find a giant of a man calling my name.

"Violet Stephens! Follow me please!"

'Whoa, big guy aren't you? Hold your horses, I'm coming.' I dragged my trunk and followed him to a carriage but I found that it has no horse. Well, don't believe everything you see in the wizarding world cause not everything is, as it seems.

"In ya' go. Watch ya step there." I got in the carriage as the giant left me. Seconds later, the carriage started to move towards a castle, which must be Hogwarts. The place is huge. The carriage stopped in front of the entrance of Hogwarts. I climbed down the carriage to find a woman in robes and a pointed hat waiting for me at the entrance to the castle. I pulled my trunk from the back of the carriage and went to meet her.

"Miss Violet Stephens?" I nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall and I am head of Gryffindor House. In a few minutes, the Sorting Ceromony will sort you into your house. Your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." If I'm in the same house as Harry, maybe I can get to know him.'

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with most points is awarded the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the whole school in the Great Hall. I suggest you smarten yourself while waiting. I will call you when we are ready for you. Please wait here, Miss Stephens." Professor McGonagall pointed to a bench outside of the Great Hall. I oblige and started to comb my hair and straighten my robe. I took my mini mirror from inside my pocket and see if there was anything on my face.

"You look fine honey," the mirror said to me.

"I know that but I just want to see it for myself."

Satisfied, I put the mirror away and waited patiently for the professor to call me in. About 5 minutes later, the door to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall came out.

"Miss Stephens, this way please. Leave your trunk where it is."

I followed the professor inside.

**A/N:** Hey guys!!! Thanks tofeshnie who reviewed my story. I haven't really got to the part where Violet met Draco but I'll get to that later. Step by step first!! If you saw a few mistakes, I'm really sorry cause maybe I wasn't paying attention. Thanks for reading my story anyway….

Please give me long reviews.. This is my first story ever so please help me if you feel like it… thanks again. Review please!!!

AmY FelToN


End file.
